This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this study is to determine the recommended dose for phase 2 studies of ABT-888 that can be given with carboplatin and paclitaxel in patients with advanced solid tumors. ABT-888 and paclitaxel doese will be escalated. The DLT and other toxicities will be defined. PK and molecular correlates will be done. ABT-889 is given orally bid on days 1-7. Carboplatin and paclitaxel will be given on day 3. USC will not participate in the MTD phase.